spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tupperware
Tupperware is the alter-ego of Token Black in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality A one-in-a-million pantry accident had turned Token Black into Tupperware, a cyborg superhero who has the power to construct deadly Tupper Turrets and keep the food fresh. Abilities As a Cyborg archetype, Tupperware specializes in controlling the battlefield to protect his allies. His Tupper Turret is somewhat fragile, but it can rack up some extra damage on a foe, give enemies something else to focus on, or lure them into a vulnerable position. His Tupper Tornado lets him push enemies away from himself, possibly forcing Knockback Combos with nearby allies or giving him room to set up a Tupper Turret. Hot Swap acts similarly to Fastpass's Transporter ability, but with Tupperware gaining Protection instead of healing the targeted ally; between the shield and his naturally high health, this is mainly used to pull weakened friends out of danger and/or put himself in a position to soak up enemy fire. Tupperware's biggest weakness is his relatively poor damage output; apart from his Ultimate, he won't be doing a lot of damage. He also faces competition from Captain Diabetes as a tank; although the diabetic superhero isn't as good at position control and defending his allies, he deals much more damage and gains Protection more easily. * Tupper Mech Mk III - Ultimate ability. Initiates upgrade. ** Rocket Barrage - Hits a cross-shaped area of five squares with missiles. * Tupper Tornado - Smack and knock back all foes nearby. * Hot Swap - Swap spots with anybody, gains Protection. * Tupper Turret - Summons an offensive gun turret. Quests Given Quotes Field/Story Battle * Turn start ** "Combat mode!" ** "Protect the innocent. Uphold the law." ** "Targeting systems online!" ** "Here comes Tupperware!" ** "I'm about to bring it!" ** "Now it's my turn!" ** "Executing combat protocols." ** "Attack maneuver initialized!" * New Kid turn start, Civil War ** "You don't have to be on their side, New Kid!" * Idle ** "Hmm, what next?" * Ally idle ** "It's kind of hard to breathe in this costume." * New Kid idle ** "Is this...New Kid fully functional? Seems a little slow." * Using Tupper Tornado ** "Tupper Tornado!" ** "Engage: Tupper Tornado!" ** "Tupper Tornado warning!" * After using Tupper Tornado ** "Maybe that'll knock some sense into you!" * Using Hot Swap ** "Get over here!" * After using Hot Swap * Ultimate ready ** "Tupper Mech is coming online!" * After a Timefart ** "Turn erased." ** "Time anomaly detected." * After a Timefart summon ** "Secondary Butthole life form detected." * Enemy defeated ** "Another one down!" ** "Yeah, we got this, you guys!" ** "I calculate our odds of survival at 90.6%." ** "All right!" * Ally attacked ** "That can't be good for you..." * Ally defeated ** "I detect the loss of a Pal..." ** "Shit! We just lost a Freedom Pal!" * Victory ** "Keeping it fresh, victoriously!" ** "Victory mode!" Gallery Trivia * Tupperware is a parody of DC Comics' Cyborg, being a black character who became a cyborg to save his life after an accident. He also has shades of Marvel Comics' Iron Man, being a gadget-themed superhero who acts as the wealthy benefactor of his team, including a lavish mansion for use as their base, and who uses advanced suits of armor in battle. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Adrien Beard Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals